


Undulate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [363]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has taken up boating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/29/2000 for the word [undulate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/29/undulate).
> 
> undulate  
> To move in, or have, waves; to vibrate; to wave; as, undulating air.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #081 White.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Undulate

Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Tony had taken up boating lessons. He was sure his skill level was nowhere near as good as Gibbs, but he was coming along pretty well. 

Right now, he was out on one of the stronger rivers watching the white waves undulate as they crested against the bottom of the motor boat he was in. He couldn't handle a stormy ocean, but he was able to handle the stronger rivers alone now.

Of course, before he could really get into the beautiful nature around him, his phone rang. Glancing at the caller id, Tony sighed. Heading back to shore, Tony answered Gibbs call certain that they'd gotten a case.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
